2009 IIHF World Championship rosters
of Russia was named the tournament's most valuable player as well as best forward.|alt=An ice hockey player is standing while slightly turned to his left. He has short dark hair and is not wearing a helmet. He is wearing a blue uniform with a large orange bird with a ice hockey stick on his chest.]] The 2009 IIHF World Championship rosters consisted of 396 players from 16 national ice hockey teams. Run by the International Ice Hockey Federation (IIHF), the 2009 IIHF World Championship, held in Berne and Zurich-Kloten, Switzerland, was the 73rd edition of the tournament. Russia won the championship, the third time they had done so; it was their 25th championship if it is included with those won by the Soviet Union team. Before the start of the championship, each participating nation had to submit a list of players for its roster. A minimum of fifteen skaters and two goaltenders and a maximum of twenty skaters and three goaltenders had to be selected. A country that had selected fewer than the maximum allowed must have chosen the remaining players prior to the start of the tournament. After the start of the tournament, each team was allowed to select an additional two players to their roster, for a maximum of 25 players. Once players were registered to the team, they could not be removed from the roster. To qualify for a national team under IIHF rules, a player must meet several criteria. He must be a citizen of the nation, and be under the jurisdiction of that national association. Players are allowed to switch which national team they play for, providing they fulfill the IIHF criteria. If participating for the first time in an IIHF event, the player would have had to play two consecutive years in the national competition of the new country without playing in another country. If the player has already played for a national team before, he may switch countries if he is a citizen of the new country, and has played for four consecutive years in the national competition of the new country. This switch may happen only once in the player's life. Ilya Kovalchuk of Russia was named the tournament's most valuable player and top forward by the IIHF directorate. Canadian Shea Weber was named top defenceman and Andrei Mezin of Belarus was selected as top goaltender. Canada's Martin St. Louis and Chris Mason were the tournament's leading scorer and goaltender in save percentage respectively. Legend Austria *'Head coach': Lars Bergström (SWE) Skaters finished second in scoring for Austria.|alt=A closeup of an ice hockey player focusing on his head and shoulders. He is looking to the right and is wearing a black helmet and a blue uniform.]] Goaltenders Belarus *'Head coach': Glen Hanlon (USA) Skaters was named the tournament's best goalkeeper.]] Goaltenders Canada *'Head coach': Lindy Ruff (CAN) Skaters was named the tournament's best defenceman.]] Goaltenders Czech Republic *'Head coach': Vladimír Růžička (CZE) Skaters recorded a goal and four assists and finished fourth in team scoring]] Goaltenders Denmark *'Head coach': Per Bäckman (SWE) Skaters played in all six of Denmark's games, and recorded one goal.]] Goaltenders Finland *'Head coach': Jukka Jalonen (FIN) Skaters started six games, winning four including one shutout.]] Goaltenders France *'Head coach': David Henderson (FRA) Skaters Goaltenders Germany *'Head coach': Uwe Krupp (GER) Skaters played four games, recording two goals, tieing for first amongst his team in scoring.]] Goaltenders Hungary *'Head coach': Pat Cortina (CAN) Skaters Goaltenders Latvia *'Head coach': Oļegs Znaroks (GER) Skaters recorded three goals and six assists, finishing first in team scoring.]] Goaltenders Norway *'Head coach': Roy Johansen (NOR) Skaters played six games, recording one goal and five points, finishing first among his team in scoring.]] Goaltenders Russia *'Head coach': Vyacheslav Bykov (RUS) Skaters won all seven of his games in the net which included one shutout.]] Goaltenders Slovakia *'Head coach': Ján Filc (SVK) Skaters recorded four assists and finished second in team scoring.]] Goaltenders Sweden *'Head coach': Bengt-Åke Gustafsson (SWE) Skaters led the Swedish team in penalties with 16 PIM.]] Goaltenders Switzerland *'Head coach': Ralph Krueger (GER) Skaters recorded one goal and four assists, and led his team in scoring.]] Goaltenders United States *'Head coach': Ron Wilson (USA) Skaters led the American team in scoring with one goal and eight assists.]] Goaltenders References Team rosters *Austria. Archived from the original on 2010-03-05. *Belarus *Canada *Czech Republic *Denmark *Finland *France *Germany *Hungary *Latvia *Norway *Russia *Slovakia *Sweden *Switzerland *United States Player statistics *Austria *Belarus *Canada *Czech Republic *Denmark *Finland *France *Germany *Hungary *Latvia *Norway *Russia *Slovakia *Sweden *Switzerland *United States Category:IIHF World Championships Category:2009 in hockey